Scattered Family/1895
August 1895 Personals Miss Fourt is in Wauken, Ia. Miss Bessie Ackley is living in Mountain View, Cal. Miss Hall will be with near relatives in Elmira, N. Y. Miss Smith is with her mother at her home in Oneida. Miss Jeannette Inman is teaching in Emerald Grove, Wis. Miss Jannette Plambeck is teaching music in Los Angeles, Cal. Miss Julia Hanson will spend part of the summer at Chautauqua. Prof. and Mrs. Hazzen will spend the summer at their home in Lynn, Mass. Miss Eliza James has been teaching during the past year in Delavan, Wis. James Macethran, here in '62, is connected with James Morgan Co., in Milwaukee. Mrs. Josephene Claywell Shepler lately visited her mother and sister in Mt. Carroll. The present address of Mrs. Gertrude Halteman Walsh is 2177 Irving Ave, Chicago. This coming fall Miss L. Clemmer begins her ninth year as teacher in the Lanark public school. Miss Grace Baskerville, a former student with us, is one of the teachers in the public schools of Sterling. a report of a Farmer's Institute, in the Battle Creek Moon, published in Battle Creek, Mich. Miss L. W. Rundell, has been teaching during the past year in the Leland University, New Orleans, La. Mrs. Laura Preston Williams, of Rockford, was among the visitors in Mt. Carroll, commencement week. Miss Ethel Rhodes has been elected to the position of teacher of music in the Liberty College, Glasgow, Ky. Miss Sherwood was one of the exhibitors in the National Art Exhibition recently held in Cleveland, Ohio. Mrs. Joe A. Howard, of Pinkneyville, Ill., writes of the coming into her home of Hazel Dink, Sept. 14, '92. Misses Ferrenberg, Dunshee, Miles and Rosenstock sang at the High School commencement of Milledgeville. Mr. Hazzen delivered an address before a history club in Chicago Saturday, and spoke Monday to a Kinder. Miss K. McGrath has been principal of the W. H. Pepper Kindergarten at Petaluma, Cal., during the past year. Miss Mac Lean, after a short stay in Chicago, will go with her mother and sister back to their home in Nova Scotia. Miss M. B. Lichty, now of Chicago, gave a reading in Ewing college in connection with the closing exercises of the institution this June. Miss Laura Holland, music teacher in Carbondale, Ill., writes of meeting Mrs. Libbie Kimball Washburn and grown daughter at their home in Marion, Ill. Miss Gordon has gone to her home in Connecticut, but later she will join Miss Sherwood, who is to be with Mr. Chase's sketching party on Long Island. Mrs. Annie B. Mitchell, of Carbondale, Ill., writes of her husband now connected with the First National Bank of that city and of the three children in the home. The Misses Margaret] and Bertha Winters send greetings from Du Quoin, Ill., and say, "We are trying to do our part to make life sweeter and better for all around us." Jennie Smith, Oskaloosa, Kans., writes : "I hear from the Seminary occasionally and am always glad to know of its prosperity. As yet, I still hope to be within its walls again." The home of Mrs. Mamie Hersey Burdick is now at Marengo, Ill. Mrs. Burdick has two boys, fifteen and ten years of age. She writes us that Miss Angie Benton is now in Europe. Miss M. E. Cole writes from Sheffield, Ill., where she is teaching music. She has met Mrs. Franc Belle Clausen, Miss S. E. White, teacher in Neponset and her sister, Nellie, teacher in Buda, Ill. Miss J. M. Riley, of the class of '92, has been re-elected to the place she has held as teacher this past year, but she has declined the offer that she may enter the Chicago University for special work. A friend writes of the death of Mrs. Alice Beard Blondel and says: "She was a wife and mother and a useful member of society. Her taking away has cast a gloom over the entire community." Margaret Fisher Turman, of Terre Haute, Ind., is planning to be with friends in Mt. Carroll, this summer. Mrs. Turman is teacher of drawing and penmanship in a Normal School of Terre Haute. Miss Clara B. Moore, is at home in Troy, N. Y.-- She sends pleasant letters to her former teachers and school friends in Mt. Carroll.--She has been studying in the Willard Seminary this year. Mrs. Grace White Mighell writes cheerily from her home in Lake City, Iowa. Of her life work she says, "It seems nothing in comparison with that which many of the girls are doing, but it is my own little corner." Miss Virginia Dox has been lecturing in Spencer, Iowa. A friend writes of her: "What a wonderful woman she is - She says Dr. and Mrs. Shimer and the Seminary made her, and fitted her for her present responsible duties." Miss Jessie Pottle, of the class of '92, has been for two years teacher of vocal music in the college at Beaver Dam, Wis. Two cousins of Miss Pottle, bright earnest students, have been members of the Seminary family this year. Miss Elizabeth Higgins, who was with us last year continuing her preparation for college and studying music, is now making a good record at Wellesley. Mrs. Higgins, who spent the year in Mt. Carroll with her daughter, been often missed as one of the household who was in sympathy, ready in cheer, gracious in recognition of worth, and efficiently helpful. Miss Amata Dunning, class of '93, sends kind words of interest from her home in Spokane, Wash. She is engaged by the Kindergarten Association and is happy in her work. Her sister, Marie, has a private Kindergarten in Spokane. Mrs. Jennie Mackay Coleman returns from California this summer, and she, with her husband, again enters the college at Wilder, Minn. Miss Sarah Hostetter is to be in charge of the Vocal Department of this institution this coming year. Miss Helen Cooley, remembered as an enthusiastic teacher of natural sciences at the Seminary some years ago, has just completed her studies at the New York Medical Hospital. Her friends wish her success in her chosen profession. Words of sympathetic interest come to us from Mrs. Fannie E. Baily of St. Paul. She writes that her daughter, Mrs. Florence Farnsworth has just finished a school year at North Bend, Neb. Mrs. Ada Taylor is living in her home at Creighton, Neb. Miss Dorothy Topping of the class of '94, has been assistant teacher in the Behr's High School of Music in Kansas City, during the past year. As a means of introduction, she gave a recital in the fall which was noticed by the press with cordial praise. Mrs. Carrie Howard Woodward has been re-elected "Superintendent of schools," Lake Co., Minn. Her mother is with her still and assists her in home duties which includes the care of a daughter and a young son introduced as "John Paul." Miss Leonard, in all her good works, has the sympathy and help of her sister Harriet always frail in health, ever kind "Cousin Sarah" and efficient Miss Fisher, who with Miss Leonard, make one of the most charming of households at 153 Washington Street. "Miss Jennie Robinson, of this city, sang a song, 'The Bob-olink's Decree', which was encored.—Miss Robinson has a voice of rare sweetness and volume; this together with the fact she is a graduate of one of our best conservatories insures for her a brilliant career." Mrs. Farnesworth writes, "I wish you could see my boy-- my little Elmer. He is only eleven years old and is ready for the high school. My only regret that he is a boy is because I cannot send him to the Mt. Carroll Seminary, Mrs. Shimer would then have had three generations of us." Mrs. Fannie L. Steele, Denver, Col., says: "I was very much pleased with Myria's progress the year she was with you." The Seminary household was greatly disappointed that Miss Steele (class of '94) could not be at Reunion as was expected. She had been invited to be the piano soloist of the afternoon. Miss Dox has been appointed recently to speak for Whitman College. She has been sent to Walla Walla to look over Whitman's old tramping ground. After this she expects to spend some time in the cities of the North-west and, also, those down the Pacific coast. All who know her believe she will succeed in this good work. Miss Adele Randall, also of the class of '94, has been teaching French, in the High School of Lincoln, Neb. This coming year, she will teach both French and German and thus take the place of her mother employed for so many years in this school. Madame Randall was a native of Switzerland, a woman of gifts and culture. Mrs. E. DeVoe Biggers, of Rochelle, Ill., has written - of Jesse, her two year old boy, and of a visit from Maud Grace Harvey and her two daughters. Mrs. Biggers writes that Mrs. Harvey says that her two daughters are candidates for the Mt. Carroll Seminary and adds we have a tiny candidate at our home, too, who is but three months old. Mrs. Mary Gross Smith will be remembered by teachers and students of about twenty-five years ago as then one of the faculty. She often sends kind messages to Mt. Carroll Seminary. In a letter received in the winter she writes of her only son, "My boy is on the Glee Club holiday trip in Wisconsin. He is the pianist and second tenor of the club." CLASS OF '95. Miss Ferrenberg, Miss Miles, and Miss Harvey remain at home in Mt. Carroll. Misses Waddell and Tapscott remain at the Seminary and all three plan to teach. The class this year includes representatives from South Dakota, Missouri, Iowa and West Virginia. Miss Troutfetter declined to accept a situation as teacher in the South and will be at home in McGregor this fall. Mrs. Alice Ives Breed, Lynn, Mass., president of the North Shore Club, has been traveling extensively in Egypt and has sent bright descriptions of her journeyings in that far away land. Mr. Wibb Seymour, well known to students of long ago, has passed over to the "great majority" during the past year, and is deeply mourned by a large circle of relatives and friends. Mrs. Frank was called home a week before Commencement by a message announcing that her husband had received a severe injury. He was found to be better than was feared. Mrs. Frank will continue to teach music in Livermore, Iowa, where she was previous to her studies in Mt. Carroll. Miss Jessie Ackerman, the world renowned traveler, delivered several lectures in Mt. Carroll this spring, and was a guest at the Seminary part of the time while in the city. Miss Ackerman's charming personality enables her to quickly win friends and she went away with many from among our girls. Mrs. Lillian Hamblen Garst and the stranger who was given a warm welcome as one of the "brothers-in-law" of the institution, visited the Seminary before going East and delighted the household with music, rare and artistic, and also by their cordial, and sympathetic manner. They are now in Cleveland and expect to go abroad later. Seminary notes Mr. and Mrs. Hazzen went into Chicago Friday and returned Monday evening. Mr. Hazzen attended the lectures of Hamilton Mabie at the Literary school, holding its eighth annual meeting. He was pleased, as he always is, with Dr. Mabie. Mrs. Hazzen was soloist at a recital given by Miss Roe, at which two hundred and fifty little girls trained by Miss Roe, were singers. The Misses Hofer are enthusiastically and successfully carrying on their various departments of business. The benevolent work of the Misses Hofer and Miss Roe at the stock yards, where they are helping in the plan of the University settlement, is deserving of the highest praise. We cannot here give details, but must express our gratification that these daughters of Mt. Carroll Seminary, in reaching out the helping hand, are showing great efficiency, tact and kindness of heart. The Easter Record, published at Cedar Rapids, Iowa, comes out in aid of the Home for the Friendless of that city. It is a very attractive number, and of special interest to us, for we notice the face and name of Mrs. G. F. Van Vechten, one of our former students who has continued to be a constant friend. Mrs. Van Vechten at present heads the list of officers of the Home, and the name G. F. VanVechten appears as one of the Board of Managers. Mrs. VanVechten for many years has been greatly interested in caring for the homeless children of her vicinity, and has given generously of her time and thought, while Mr. VanVechten has opened wide his purse to help this good cause. A pleasant letter comes to hand from Mrs. B. Rock Smith, of Tolono, Ill., and with it a copy of the womans' edition of the Tolono Weekly Herald. The paper does the managers credit. Among other things, it gives the picture of the cozy home of Mrs. Smith, and thus introduces us to her surroundings. Two sisters of Mrs. Smith are with us, and are sustaining the good reputation of the family. A report of a meeting of the Massachusetts Federation of Women's Clubs in Dorchester, comes to hand. Mrs. Julia Ward Howe is president of the Federation, and Mrs. Livermore's name was on the program. At the close of the report we read : "Arrangements are being made for a breakfast, to be given at the Parker House, Saturday, at one o'clock, in honor of Mrs. Breed, of the Lynn Woman's Club. It is to be given by the members of the Federated Clubs, who have taken this opportunity of welcoming Mrs. Breed home after her four months' trip abroad. Mrs. Breed is chairman of the state committee of correspondence of the Federated Clubs." Mrs. Breed will be known in Mt. Carroll as Miss Alice Ives. She and Mrs. Sawyer, who speaks here in June, were classmates. Miss Louise Baker has been welcomed back to her home in Sioux Falls, S. D.—Miss Schriner, to hers in Milledgeville, and Miss Chloe Baker, Maryville, Mo. The last named will teach music this coming year. Miss Ballard and Miss Bastian are engaged as teachers in their home schools; the former in Chenoa, and the latter near Florence. Mrs. Edith Kenny Ball writes from Maryville, Cal., asking for Seminary news. Mrs. Ara Ingalls Morgan is enlarging her business and has sent out cards with "Purchasing Agent Gowns" and her address, 663 West Adams street, Chicago. The members of the Library Committee connected with the Seminary have been making additions to our library, and we hope they may be able to continue in this good work. Miss Flora Whitmore writes: "Scarcely a day passes that I do not think of my pleasant year with you at Mt. Carroll." Miss Whitmore is expecting to prepare herself for a Kindergarten teacher. Miss Joy has received letters from a Teacher's Bureau asking for names of teachers. She has sent several and some of the students are now corresponding in reference to positions that seem very desirable. One of the Seminary Alumnae applying for a young friend she wishes to have enter the Seminary, says: "As grow older I realize more and more fully how much the two years spent at the Mt. Carroll Seminary has meant in my life." Dr. Shimer has received a copy of the "Dental and Surgical Microsm," edited by S. J. Hayes, D.D. S. M. S. A., and Mrs. F. R. Hayes, A. M. Mrs. Hayes will be remembered as Miss Redington, formerly preceptress at the Seminary. Miss Elizabeth Roggy, one of our alumnae, who has been in attendance upon the University of Chicago this year is to spend the summer, or a part of it at least, at Chautauqua. Miss Roggy has prepared herself especially as teacher of Latin. Another of the Alumnae, a bright teacher in one of the leading cities of our State says: "I do not think that I should ever have thought of life and of teaching in just the way I do, had it not been for the spirit of truth which pervades the Seminary life." We are gratified to learn that a Chicago art critic highly approves of the art course in the Mt. Carroll Seminary, as shown in the excellent preparation of Miss Bawden for advanced work. Miss Bawden is now in the Art Institute and is making excellent progress. Miss Brownlee is studying vocal music with Mr. Wheeler, one of the leading teachers of vocal music in Chicago. He speaks highly of her and is kind enough to say that all of Mrs. Hazzen's pupils come to him in good condition for study. There is nothing to undo. One of our present patrons writes, "My husband and I both studied in our State University and my own experience has made me forever in favor of young ladies' schools. Girls cannot go to school and keep up society without seriously impairing their health." Mrs. Emily Seamans Winans writes cheerily from her home in Waukesha and sends words of kind remembrance to the friends of other days. George Winans (now Captain Winans) and Emily Seamans were among the students of the early days and will be pleasantly remembered by a number of our citizens. Miss Alice Lichty seems to be admirably adapted to her present situation. She is in charge of the Music Department in Ewing College and has become thoroughly identified with the institution and in full sympathy with its work. The school is having a prosperous year and Miss Lichty's class, with other duties, fills her time full. The Art Club organized by Miss Sherwood, most enthusiastically supported by Miss V. Hurley, held a meeting in the Baptist Church parlors Thursday afternoon. It speaks well for our little city, that it has literary, music and art clubs to help in the culture of the place and that it has sustained so well a course of University extension lectures. A student of other days says: "As the time draws near, I so much wish I could be with my friends at the Seminary during commencement week. I wish, as many others have said, that I could tell you how much I feel my indebtedness to you for that year of helpfulness spent at the Seminary. I remember it as one of the most pleasant of a lifetime." Mrs. L. Carter Downer is with us for a few days. She will be remembered by some as one who spent a year in Mt. Carroll, relieving Miss Joy so that she might have leisure for resting and for visiting schools in the East. Mrs. Downer's home is in Urbana, Ohio, and she is well and favorably known throughout the State as an educator and as State Secretary of the Women's Baptist Foreign Missionary Society. In reporting the meeting of the County Institute one of our town papers says: "The afternoon session was opened with music, Miss Hood, of Lanark, presiding. Miss Armoret Alford, of Milledgeville, presented a paper on "Delsarte," followed by a lecture and dissection of a specimen of the Felis Domestica, by Miss M. Gordon, of the Mt. Carroll Seminary. This was one of the most interesting exercises of the day." The Seminary itself, with its commodious, well-furnished buildings; its spacious grounds, magnificent shade trees, and tennis and croquet grounds, make it one of the most desirable homes to be found. From the bountifully supplied tables to the pleasant library—all is homelike. And a stranger cannot but be impressed with the spirit of generosity afloat, when he sees the great baskets of fresh grapes and apples always at the disposal of the students. The eleventh, the school's birthday, was merrily celebrated this year. It had been planned to have tea on the lawn, but the cold drove all back to the house for the supper carefully prepared by the housekeeper, Miss Sweeting. The Juniors gave a reception in the evening in honor of the Seniors. Music, flowers, cake and cream were furnished the guests. The Sophomores, with friends and a group of younger students, had their own fun in schoolgirl fashion. This year the students represent ten states of the Union, reaching from Florida and West Virginia on the south, to the Dakotas on the north. An important feature of this school is home life—a life rarely found in boarding schools. The situation is admirable. Nature has done wonders for Mt. Carroll. The quiet little town with its picturesque hills and valleys, its handsome residences, its sweetness and purity, make it a suitable home for a school of this kind. The Journal and Messenger, of October 25, Cincinnati, has a brief article on the Mt. Carroll Seminary, in which we find the following : "But what is especially attractive about Mt. Carroll is the home surroundings. It is beautifully situated in a picturesque, healthful little town from which it takes its name." Study is conducted under the most healthful influences and the welfare of the students is a constant care with teachers. They endeavor to have these under their care become noble examples of womanhood. A cultured mind and a Christian heart are sought for.